


Addicted to You

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Leonard is a vampire.





	Addicted to You

Leonard has been addicted to Spock's blood since his first taste.

It has a unique flavor.

Maybe it's because he's half-Vulcan and half-human, or maybe it's just a Spock thing.

* * *

 

Spock lays shirtless on his bed with Leonard (whose also shirtless) leans over him.

Leonard smiles at Spock and it's all teeth. Spock shivers as Leonard slowly moves toward him.

When they are pressed close together, Leonard leans down and licks his neck.

After a few minutes Spock breathes out, "Stop teasing, Leonard." Leonard grins again.

He gently bites Spock's neck and Spock shivers again.

Spock's moans as Leonard slowly drinks his blood. Spock groans as he slowly pulls his teeth out of him.

He licks his lips and grins. "You have the tastiest blood, Spock."

Spock blushes.


End file.
